


Certain circumstances

by Nexuzu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drugged Chris Argent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexuzu/pseuds/Nexuzu
Summary: Stiles chose Chris over Peter. It was a bitter pill for Hale to swallow, but what’s done is done. Unexpectedly his rival finds himself in a very difficult situation. What’ll Peter do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes as English is not my native language.

_Damn him_ , Peter thought angrily, looking across the crowded bar area at Chris Argent. His rival was sitting next to Sheriff Stilinski and laughing at something the man said.

Wonderful!

Not only Stiles preferred Chris over Peter, but also his father seemed to genuinely like the hunter.

Peter briefly considered enlightening Sheriff Stilinski about what was happening right under his nose, but Stiles wouldn’t forgive him. Besides the wolf still hoped that maybe one day Stiles will change his mind and realize what a catch Peter really was.

Yeah, right!

He took a sip of his drink. Sadly, it couldn’t affect him. He really wished the alcohol could dull his senses.

The wolf looked again in Chris direction. The hunter was alone now. Sheriff Stilinski apparently left a moment ago, when Peter, full of self-pity, was staring into his glass.

Argent was looking down at his phone. He curled his lips into a playful smile, when he was reading a text message from Stiles. Peter was pretty sure he guessed it right. No doubt it was a sex message from Stiles.

The wolf decided to leave the bar. He really didn’t want to dwell on his depressing thoughts any longer. And then… he noticed a man slipping a pill into Argent’s drink.

Surely Chris was aware of what was going on, wasn’t he? Well, apparently no. The hunter was so engrossed in his phone, that he didn’t pay proper attention to his surroundings.

The man, huge like a bear, sat beside Argent. He looked around anxiously, but no one seemed to notice what he had just done, so he relaxed a little.

A few moments later Chris reached for his drink and then Peter experienced the most conflicted feelings ever. As much as he hated Argent, an overwhelming sense of protectiveness swelled inside him.

What should he do right now?

If that man has his way with Chris, the hunter will be devastated. He may give up on sex for a while, break up with Stiles.

Peter almost smiled, but then he saw Argent got up from his seat and walked on unsteady legs with his head slightly down towards the exit. The creepy guy immediately followed him.

_It’s your fault, Argent_ , Peter thought grimly. _Nobody ever told you not to leave your drink unattended?_

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a shaky breath.

What should he do right now?

His body decided for him. He left the bar and headed in the direction the hunter went. The wolf could easily identify Argent’s unique scent.


	2. Chapter 2

Not far away, in the dark alley, the man had Argent pinned to the wall. Chris tried to put up a fight but in his muzzy state he could barely manage any movement at all.

_Not so mighty hunter anymore,_ Peter thought and immediately felt guilty.

Meanwhile the man’s meaty hands wandered over Argent’s unwilling body.

“Let me go, you fucker!” Chris hissed angrily.

The man didn’t pay much attention to Argent’s weak attempts to free himself from him. He was focused on something else. He undid the hunter’s pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Then he turned Chris around, Argent’s back to his front.

“I wonder how tight you are,” the man spoke in a husky whisper, grabbing his victim’s bare ass.

Chris groaned helplessly, waves of frustration radiated from him.

Peter growled, letting his wolf take control. His eyes flashed red and all he could feel was an overpowering desire to rip the attacker’s throat out. He needed to save Chris.

Save Chris?

Damn right! MINE!

Even though Peter stood in some distance, the man had to sense the coming of danger before it showed its face. The moment when Peter soundlessly emerged from the darkness, the man abruptly turned his head.

His eyes became huge as saucers and then he swore under his breath. He let go of Chris and started to run. Laughable attempts as he was no match for someone like Peter, creature of the night.

Hale smiled nastily and was going to follow the guy but one word made him stop.

“Stay,” Argent said quietly.

“I’ll just teach him a bloody lesson and get back to you immediately,” Peter informed him in a deceptively calm voice.

“Leave that asshole. I... need you,” Chris murmured.

Come again?

“Well, fine, I’ll take you home,” Peter conceded, “but first you should...” he made a vague gesture toward the hunter’s half-naked state.

Chris blinked with surprise.

“Right,” he said quickly. His face filled with a rush of hot embarrassed colour as he struggled clumsily to pull up his clothes.

Hale didn’t comment on that, he even helped Argent walk to his car.

“Were you going to drive after drinking?” he asked without judgement.

“I... I have a high tolerance for alcohol. Besides I only had two beers.”

“Additionally, you were roofied.”

“I gather that.”

Peter snorted.

“Still, you are doing better than an average person in this kind of situation.”

“I’m not an average person.”

_Doesn’t matter,_ Hale thought, _he would do a number on you if it wasn’t for me._

“Should I call Stiles?” he asked instead.

“No way!” Chris panicked. “I don’t want him to see me like this.”

“I get it. Now, give me your car keys.”

Argent rummaged in his pocket for a moment.

“Here you are.”

“These are also your house keys,” Peter sighed. “You are lucky I’m in a very generous mood and don’t plan to kill you.”

He opened the passenger side door and unceremoniously shoved Argent into the car. He still felt conflicted between being protective of Chris and being angry with Chris for stealing Stiles from him.

The hunter hissed but said nothing. After all it was a small inconvenience compared to what could happen earlier.

They didn’t speak during the entire drive.

Argent apparently tried to resist the effects of the drug.

Hale tried to understand why he had helped the hunter, and on top of that, why he felt the need to protect him. If it was about Stiles, it would make sense, but Chris?

The darkness around them answered with silence.


	3. Chapter 3

“Should I carry you?” Peter asked dryly, when he realized Chris was unable to walk in a straight line.

Argent huffed irritably.

“I’m fine.”

“You are obviously not fine,” Peter snorted.

This time the hunter pouted adorably.

Adorably? The wolf shook his head, what a stupid thought! 

“At least grab my arm,” he offered gruffly. “Otherwise you’ll trip over your own shoelaces and knock your teeth out.”

“Funny-not funny,” Chris reluctantly leaned on him.

They reached the front door and Peter opened the door.

“Where to now?” he asked.

“Upstairs... the bedroom.”

“Can you manage the stairs?”

“With your gracious help.”

“Smart ass,” the wolf commented amused. “Let’s go then.”

It was weird but not necessary unpleasant thing to do all of it for the man he thought he hated.

What changed?

Maybe seeing him at his most vulnerable moment helped Peter to realize he might have a soft spot for the hunter.

A few moments later they entered the bedroom.

“You can let go of my arm now,” Peter said quietly.

“What if I don’t want to?” Chris surprised him.

“Whoa! What about your boyfriend? Stiles, do you remember him?”

“He would approve.”

“I highly doubt it. Besides, I’m supposed to be a bad guy, not you.”

“You smell amazing,” Chris literally sniffed him.

“Hey, that should be my line!”

“I stole it,” the hunter giggled. Peter could bet he had never done it before.

“Are you ok? I’m flattered, but...” the wolf looked closely at the other man.

His pupils were dilated, hair dishevelled. Peter could hear his pulse racing.

He looked so damn tempting.

Experimentally he kissed the lips of his enemy.

His enemy? Not anymore, he guessed.

Unexpectedly the kiss turned out to be delicious and sinful. The latter because of...

With a huge difficulty he moved away from Chris.

“You need to sleep it off,” Peter heard himself saying.

“Yeah, I... I should rest,” the hunter mumbled. He seemed confused about the whole situation.

The wolf sighed. He helped the other man lay down on the bed. He also took off Chris’s shoes and put a blanket on him.

“You can thank me later, but most likely you won’t remember it. Anyway, good night.”

He let himself out with a peculiar sense of rightness.


	4. Chapter 4

“Peter.” Myriad emotions raced through Stiles’s voice.

“What’s up?” Hale wasn’t sure what to expect. The love, well, the ex love of his life called him the next day.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Chris told me everything.”

“Everything?” the wolf asked sceptically.

“His memory didn’t suffer much.”

“Okay.”

“Just okay?” Stiles exclaimed. “You are unbelievable, you know that?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Well, I don’t know… Just don’t be so annoyingly stoic. You saved Chris. He could have been… “ Stiles’s voice cracked.

“He’s fine and I’m not a damn hero. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time,” Peter said quickly.

Stiles sniffed.

“Chris is very grateful and so am I. Also, he’s sorry for being clingy.”

“He really mentioned about that?”

“We don’t keep secrets from each other.”

“Right. Well, he shouldn’t feel uneasy about it. Our hunter was under the influence of the pill.”

_Did I just say, “our hunter”?_ Peter winced internally. _My bad._

Stiles was silent for a moment.

“Did you like it?” he asked finally.

“What?”

“Kissing him, touching him.”

“Stiles, I… it was a weird situation,” Peter muttered.

“You didn’t answer my question. Be honest with me.”

Stiles sounded calm, suspiciously calm. This could be a trap… oh, well.

“Yes, I liked it, but I wouldn’t go any further because of his drugged state.”

“And if he wasn’t drugged?”

“I’m not following where you are going…”

“Peter,” Stiles said determinedly. “Choosing Chris over you was the hardest decision I have ever made. I still have feelings for you.”

Hale swallowed hard, closed his eyes, slowly re-opened them, but no words escaped his mouth.

“Chris also likes you,” the younger man continued.

“Because I rescued him, I assume.”

“Nope, he liked you before.”

“What do you want to say?” Peter licked his lips in anticipation.

“We would like to date you.”

“You and Chris? Seriously?” the wolf asked slowly.

“Yup!” Stiles beamed. At least Peter got that impression, hearing the tone of his voice.

“The three of us… “ he started carefully.

“That’ll be the hottest thing ever!” Stiles proclaimed. “Are you in?”

The almost predatory smiled crossed Peter’s face.

“Oh, I’m definitely in. Just wait!”

 

The end


End file.
